Pink Pearl
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: We get a look into Pink Diamonds Pink Pearl and what happened after Pink Diamond was shattered in her side of the story. This will be an original story but it will have episode driven chapters.


**I do not own Steven Universe only my oc**

I had popped out of the ground a total of 4 earth days and it took that time to get to Homeworld. I was sacred and worried what was going to happen you may be wondering why well...

* _Flashback 4 earth days ago*_

I suddenly fell from the wall that my gem was in I looked up and saw a large Quartz solider standing over me it looked at me with a calm face and offered me her hand I took it and stood up.

"Finally, a Pearl" I looked confused but then I looked down at my stomach and saw a pink pearl there. "We've been waiting quite a few years for a Pearl to appear for Pink Diamond." Pink Diamond? who was she? But before I could even ask these questions two more tougher looking Quartz's came towards us.

"Stop talking to the Pearl and give her to us" One snapped before grabbing my arm and dragging me away to a ship. I was dragged through the hall's until they placed me in what they called a 'cell'. One stood outside but the other one walked towards me her Quartz gem lighting up and a large spear appearing she aimed it at me making me yell in fright. "You need to make yourself more formal for your Diamond. Don't worry this will only hurt a lot" Suddenly she stabbed me in my chest making me gasp in pain and forced me to go into my gem. I soon felt a surge of energy rush through me making me reform in my cell. I had short pink hair that was puffed up I worked a pink leotard like outfit that had a diamond shape cut around my gem. I also had pink socks that went halfway up my thighs and to finish it off I had a silk cape attached at the chest part of the leotard and it then draped over my arms and down to my feet. I sat down afraid out of my mind if this was how the soliders acted towards gems what was the diamond going to act like.

* _Flashback ends*_

After a few more hours passed the Quartz that stabbed me opened my cell and grabbed me by my arm. She looked me up and down making me tremble slightly.

"Meh, that outfit will have to do" She then dragged me off the ship. We were on Homeworld and it already looked amazing it was bright and colourful. But I wasn't given time to admire it as I was dragged away to a large castle like structure. The castle spired off into the sky and was entirely pink after walking up a large amount of stairs and we stopped outside of the room. "Now when you meet Pink Diamond do this salute" She quickly showed me this salute which I copied before I was pushed into a room and the doors were shut behind me. I stood up straight fear running through my spine when I heard footsteps heading in my direction. I looked up and saw a giant woman towering over me. She was pink and had pink hair like mine but she had bright pink flowers in the parting she was wearing a short white crop top and a pair of white pants. She was also wearing a pink and white cloak. I swallowed a lump in my throat before doing the symbol.

"H-hello my Diamond" Pink Diamond smiled before placing her hand down I hesitantly stepped on and she lifted me up and looked at me at her eye level. I soon became self-conscious about my outfit or hair. "Do you not like my outfit my Diamond? Or my hair? Would you like me to change?" Pink Diamond smiled and chuckled.

"No, I'm admiring how beautiful my Pearl is" a blush creeped across my face.

"R-really?" again she chuckled but this time she used one of her fingers to stroke the top of my head soothingly.

"Yes. I will not treat you like the other's treat you Pearls I promise" I looked confused at that point how many other Pearls were there?. She smiled. "We shall start on that tomorrow for now lets get you accustomed to your new home"

Months passed since then and my Diamond kept her promise. When we were alone she wouldn't treat me as a slave but her friend sometimes she even showed signs of affection. She even trained me to fight in secret as the others would start getting suspicious I know had my own weapon I didn't want something to show my power so it was just a feather fan. Or that is what most gems would think inside the feathers were several small blades I could use. When we were out in public I would have to act like a normal Pearl, a servant, to my Diamond. But I didn't mind compared to the other Pearl's I know my Diamond treated me the nicest. I even made friends with a blue Pearl when we went to visit Blue Diamond. She was nice to me as well saying my dress was very pretty. Yellow Diamond was the only diamond I hated and her pearl as she was always trying to be a true pet to her. I have yet to meet white Diamond and her Pearl but I don't mind as long as I know my Diamond is with me I don't care. Although that changed one night. I was returing to tell my Diamond a message when I saw that she was talking to a Jasper from a Beta kindergarten I thought nothing of it when she showed her the same affections that she would to me. I clutched where my heart would be and surpressed tears until Jasper left looking at me with an evil smirk. I walked in and told Pink Diamond the message before saying.

"Do you love Jasper?" Pink seemed surprised by that question.

"Why?" I took a deep breath again trying not to cry.

"I accidently saw you and I-I thought you like me but I g-guess I was wrong. I mean why should I of thought that I am just a Pearl" I suddenly felt Pink's hand picking me up and placing me on her palm. I looked up and was now openly crying she wiped away my tears.

"Don't ever think that I don't care that your a Pearl just like I don't care that Jasper's from the Beta class" She sighed. "I do care for you, you should know this" I smiled and looked at her. "You are loyal, devoted and beautiful and I will always love you my Pearl" I lost a bit of breath and smiled crying again. "Oh no, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" I couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, no" She looked confused.

"Then why are you crying?" I smiled.

"These are happy tears. My Diamond"


End file.
